Bad Day
by Beaky22
Summary: Pre Sandle While out with friends Greg shows a side of himself the others never knew he had. Songfic with NickGreg friendship


Disclaimer: I do not own the song Bad Day by Daniel Powder... kinda wish i did haha and i dont own CSI or Greg Sanders...if i did i wouldn't be here writing about them i would be basking in my millions and I don't own Bambi bar its this place in my city!

It was late on a Friday night as some of the night shift were enjoying their time off work. With no leads on their new case Catherine, Warrick, and Nick decided to go out for drinks at this bar they had heard some officers talking about at the crime scene.

"Hey, you guys want to invite Greg to go out with us? I heard it was his night off and I'm sure he would love to go." Catherine asked as she reached into her locker to pull out her jacket and purse.

"Why not, I'll give him a call when I get into my car, we can meet him there." Nick said as he carefully placed his gun into his locker. Minutes later Nick was sitting in the driver's seat of his Tahoe on his way to the bar called Bambi. By the way that the officers had been talking about it, this place sounded really cool and Nick was glad to have a way to unwind after a particularly hard shift. Taking out his cell phone he scrolled down until he saw Sanders and clicked on it.

Greg had been sitting on his couch watching TV extremely bored, he wasn't tired and had already done all of the errands that he saved for his nights off. He really just wanted to go back to work and help out on the big case that the night shift had been working on for the past couple of weeks. Grissom told him that he couldn't come back for two days because he had maxed out on his overtime. Him, not Sara. That in it self made Greg laugh. Suddenly something broke Greg out of his thoughts. His phone was ringing, only he had no clue where his phone was! Greg scrambled around until he heard the pants that he had been wearing yesterday were ringing. He lunged for his phone and answered it just before it went to voicemail.

"Sanders" he said as he opened his phone

"Greg, Hey man"

"Nick, hey how are things going?"

"Pretty good. Actually I wanted to know if you would like to go out for drinks with Warrick, Catherine, and me? We're going to some bar named Bambi. You ever heard of it?"

'Yeah, I used to go there all the time. It sounds like fun. Are you on your way there?"

"Yeah I'm in the car now.'

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

Thirty minutes later Greg showed up at the bar looking around for the three CSIs. Finally noticing Catherine's waving he made his way to their table making sure to keep his face hidden from the bar.

"Hey Greg, what do you want to drink. Nick was just about to go up and get us our drinks."

"Thanks Nick, I'll just have a beer." Greg was really glad that Nick had volunteered to go up and get drinks not wanting the bartender to recognize him.

"I'll have three beers and a margarita, please." Nick told the bartender. As he waited for the drinks he took a look around the place. It was a simple bar with a pool table at one end, a bar in the middle, and a stage at the other end with a microphone and a piano. Behind the bar was about forty pictures of the many people who had come into the bar. Suddenly something caught his eye.

"Hey," Nick said catching the attention of the bartender. "Is that Greg Sanders?"

"In that picture?" The bartender asked, referring to the picture of a man playing the piano on the stage. "Yeah, he used to come in here all the time. He always sang this one song he wrote about the girl he loved. Umm, called Bad Day I think. He stopped showing up a couple of months ago. I called him about and he said that the girl had found someone else and he didn't feel up to thinking about her every time he sung that song. I wish he would come back. He always brought in the largest crowds."

"Well, Greg Sanders is here with me right now." Nick said slowly

"Really?" the bartender exclaimed " Mandy, Greg Sanders is here!" The bartender yelled to a nearby waitress. Suddenly the bar exploded into whispers that THE Greg Sanders had graced their presence once again. Then the cheering began for Greg to get up there and perform a song.

"Greg what's going on?" Catherine asked

"They want me to play." He replied

"What are yo-" Warrick was cut off by the waitress Mandy speaking into the microphone.

"It has just come to our attention that Greg Sanders is here and I think that if we cheer really loud we can get him to come up here." She said

As the bar erupted into screams, Greg reluctantly made his way over to the stage.

"Hey everyone" Greg said into the microphone "I'll play one song for you all but I don't have my backup so if anyone knows 'Bad Day' and wants to give it a try go right ahead."

Nick, Catherine, and Warrick sat in shock as they watched their friend sit down at the piano. They had no idea he could play let alone had such a fan base. They watched as he placed his fingers on the keys and a beautiful melody began. Their eyes got wider when Greg began singing. His voice wasn't bad at all. Nick started to listen to the lyrics figuring it would help him find out who Greg was in love with.

_Where is the moment we need at the most You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost They tell me your blue skies fade to grey They tell me your passion's gone away And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low You're faking a smile with the coffee to go You tell me your life's been way off line You're falling to pieces everytime And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day You're taking one down You sing a sad song just to turn it around You say you don't know You tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride You had a bad day The camera don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind You had a bad day You had a bad day _

_Well you need a blue sky holiday The point is they laugh at what you say And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day You're taking one down You sing a sad song just to turn it around You say you don't know You tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride You had a bad day The camera don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind You had a bad day_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink And the whole thing turns out wrong You might not make it back and you know That you could be well oh that strong And I'm not wrong_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most Oh you and I You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day You're taking one down You sing a sad song just to turn it around You say you don't know You tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride You had a bad day You've seen what you like And how does it feel for one more time You had a bad day You had a bad day_

The crowd erupted in cheers as Greg finished, standing up and taking a bow. Catherine, Warrick, and Nick stood up and started a standing ovation throughout the bar. Greg sheepishly smiled as he made his way back to his table.

"Greg! That was amazing. I had no idea you could perform like that!" Catherine exclaimed as she gave Greg a great big hug.

"You were great!" Warrick said as he slapped Greg on his back.

"It's Sara, isn't it?" Nick said quietly so no one else could hear him "You love Sara."

Greg's head turned so fast it wasn't even funny. " How did you work that out?"

"Greg, your kidding me right? That song screamed Sara."

Reluctantly, Greg nodded his head.

"Hey Greggo don't worry, her and Grissom won't last especially if you ever play her that song.

"Thanks man. I hope." Greg turned his head to talk to all the other people that came up to talk to him, but Nick could tell that his smile was forced.

As Nick climbed into his Tahoe he began to think, Greg deserved Sara. He would be ten times better for her than Grissom ever was. Nick was just glad that Greg hadn't seemed to give up hope yet. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance for Greg to have his happiness too.


End file.
